All Hallow's Eve
by Able02
Summary: I wrote this at Halloween but forgot to upload it. Oh well enjoy. Disclaimer on page


All Hallows Eve. The night all the ghost and ghouls come out to play, the night teens go out and party. Unless you're a Venture. My dad was out on a date supposedly, Brock was on a mission, and Hank was sick so here I was sitting on the couch watching a cheap horror movie with Hank in the room sleeping. Normally I hated these kinds of things but the CG was so bad it was almost comical. I wasn't all that bummed about the party thing. It's not like I was really invited to any. Tirana did invite me and Hank to her father's party but I was sure that was because of pity and the fact that she didn't like any of her dad's friends. It was just as well though. I had gotten over her about a year ago. I just figured it was never going to happen and the longer I spent trying to hold on to something that was never there the shorter I'd make my life.

Moving on from that cheerful thought, I watched as copious amounts of tomato paste blood flowed out of the dumb girl who didn't get back up when she fell over the clue that was supposed to tell her to use one of the many torches that lined the wall to either burn or bludgeon her attacker. There was a sound from the other room and I looked over the couch at the open bedroom door wondering if it was background noise in the crappy movie or if something was wrong with Hank. After a second I stood and went into the room. Hank's face was flushed pink. I touched his forehead, he wasn't running a fever like he was yesterday but he was a little warm I soaked a towel in cold water and placed it over his forehead. Hank sighed and seemed to relax a little. I sat with him for a while, stroking his cheek while he slept. Then I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before leaving his room.

About the time I got over Tirana, Hank and started experimenting. Kissing, jacking each other off, things like that. We'd done it all before but we started doing it more since that day. I had wanted to do more but Hank had had a high fever for a while so we didn't really have the chance. I went back to watching TV. The movie ended with the monster being vanquished, the guy getting the girl, and the world somehow going back to normal. Yawn. I decided to watch some of the porn Brock kept under his bed. It was bad acting and some armature stuff but it served its purpose. I spread my legs a little wider and began rubbing myself through my jeans.

I sighed as pleasure crawled up my body. I was really getting into it when Dean walked in. "Having fun without me?"

"Not as much fun as I would with you." I said. "Sit down."

Hank sat down on the couch and I slid between his legs pulling down his pajama bottoms as I went. Hank laced his finger through my hair as I licked and teased his thing. I latched onto the base and sucked hard. Hank moaned and his hips rolled upwards but I pulled back. "Dean!" Hank whined.

I smiled and went back to lightly teasing Hanks thing kissing, Licking, and nibbling it until he was shuddering with tension. "You feeling okay?" I asked innocently.

"Dean oh Gods! Please put my thing in your mouth!" Hank said his hips trembling.

I pulled off my clothes and straddled him. "Do you want me to put it in my mouth or up my butt?" I asked huskily.

"You're really gonna let me do you in the butt?" hank asked.

"Lick your fingers until they're wet and slippery and then put them in my butt." I said, remembering what I'd read on the internet. Hank's fingers found his lips and his tongue worked over them before he tried to push them all in at once. "One at a time!" I warned as his middle and ring fingers forced a path through my bowels. "Wait! Wait! Stay there!"

Hank froze. I tried my best relax, taking deep breaths. After a while I grew used to the invasion I rocked my hips and felt Hank's fingers slide around inside me. The sensation was weird but not unpleasant. "Are you okay?" Hank asked as I moaned.

I nodded. "Yeah, move your fingers in and out now big bro." my legs shook a little as Hank started a slow pace.

Hank and I kept eye contact as he moved his fingers faster stretching my butt. I was breathing hard and I could feel sweat beading on my forehead as wet sounds came from my butt. After a minute Hank spoke up. "Please Dean. Can I put my thing in your butt now?"

I looked down to see twin half dollar sized wet spots on Hank's pajama top where our things had leaked onto them. "Yeah. Take your fingers out." With a wet sound, and a moan from me, Hank removed his fingers.

I moved my butt over Hank's thing and slowly lowered myself onto it. I shuddered as the head opened me even more than Hank's fingers had I paused trying to sort out what I was feeling. Hank, ever impatient, pushed his hips upwards until he was all the way inside me. I collapsed against him as he settled on the couch again. Hank's thing was pressed against something inside me that made my body become one big mass of pleasure. Hank ground our bodies together and more pleasure loaded my body. I pulled up a little before lowering myself back down. Feeling pleasure shoot through my body. I repeated the action, slowly increasing the pace as my moans grew in volume. Hank was pushing up into me with great force making my bounce higher and higher until he was slipping all the way out and then plunging back in. "Dean!" I felt Hank's thing twitch inside me as it unloaded. I kept riding him hard. Keeping at least the head inside, not wanting to waste a single drop.

I moaned even louder as I exploded onto Hank's pajama top leaving long wet streaks on the fabric. I wrapped my arms around my older twin and kissed his cheek. "So… How was it?" I asked after I had time to recover.

"That was amazing." Hank said though he sounded dreamy.

"Let's get you into bed before anyone comes home." I said carefully slipping off Hank, keeping as much cum in my butt as possible.

When I got Hank tucked back in him grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. "Can we… Do it again?"

I smiled. "Some other time. You need to rest."

"Lay with me? Until I go to sleep?" Hank looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

I crawled into the bed and draped my arm over his waist and watched as my twin slowly drifted off. I stayed for a while longer watching him sleep, enjoying the calmness of his face. Before silently slipping away to finish my crappy B-Movie and clean up the couch a bit.


End file.
